This invention relates to adjustable-height and adjustable-reclining chairs, and in particular, an adjustable high chair with a removably attached carrier for holding a child.
As children grow and develop over the first several years of their lives, their needs change. It is desirable to have a single chair that can be adapted to meet their changing size and needs.
An adjustable-height chair for securely holding a child in an upright and elevated position is commonly used for feeding the child. The height of the chair may be adjusted for the convenience of the child based on the child's size, or to suit the needs of persons feeding the child.
It is also convenient to transport a young child without having to remove the child from the child's seat, which might result in disrupting the child. Thus, a multi-purpose portable seat for securely holding a child in different positions for different purposes is desirable.
Moreover, as a child grows, it may be necessary to adjust the angle or reclining position of the child when placed in either an adjustable-height chair or a portable seat, depending on the size and age of the child.